Crossroads
by RedHeroJLS
Summary: An accident shakes the Rangers to the core, bringing them to crossroads that they never imagined. While some drift apart others come closer. But no one is left unchanged. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. I wasn't suppose to be here today. It was my brother-in-law, Todd's, he was supposed to bring my oldest sister, Jill, to get her yearly physical required by her work, but was held up in a meeting. Usually Jill would drive herself, but she had recently had her license provoked, for some reason that still baffled me. So as usual the ever dutiful little brother, Rocky, had taken his place. I had asked Adam to cover my classes for the time, and being the dutiful friend he had obliged. Usually I called up Jason when I needed some one to cover, but he wasn't answering his phone, so Adam was the second choice. I stood up when I heard a commotion.  
"Jason!" I yelled running toward the gurney supporting his mangled body, but I was quickly intercepted by the hospital staff.  
"Sir, please give us some room." The young Doctor yelled pushing me back a little.  
"That's my friend! I need-" I began.  
"If he's your friend then would you be able to provide us with information about him and the other person with him?" He asked.  
"What-" I began put the words were lost as I saw Kim being pulled away on a gurney. She looked hurt but not as severely as Jason. Suddenly it all clicked; Jason, the injuries, Kim. I simply nodded to the Doctor and he had a nurse quickly guide me to his office to get the necessary information to help them. My sister would just have to wait awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me a sec." I stated quickly putting the call on hold, when I saw the sight outside my windshield. A car crash. It looked like three cars where involved; one probably a small five passenger car, and the other one a big black hummer, and an 18 wheeler. It looked bad, more so for the smaller car then the other. I slowed my car as I neared the scene when the license plate in the smaller car finally registered. I quickly pulled over and ran out towards the scene.  
"Son you can't be here. Please get back into the car and keep moving." The officer ordered.  
"That's my friend's car, sir. Please could you tell me who was in the car?" I asked slightly hysterical still advancing towards the crash site.  
"Son I can't let you get closer to the crash, but here would you mind explaining these objects to me?" The officer stated pulling out a bag holding two multi-colored wrist watches, one red and one pink. "Watches." I breathed.  
"And these?" The officer asked holding a different bag containing two gold coins.  
"Coins." As realization hit me; it was Jason's car. And by the looks of it he hadn't been alone. "Could I please hold on to those?" I asked my voice sounding strained.  
The officer nodded. "There probably won't be any criminal case maybe a DUI but the young man in the car was sober, so I doubt we need those either. And they've been taken to AngelGrove General Hospital."  
"Thank you." I managed my voice shaking badly.  
"Son," the officer began as I started for my car. "I'll pray for them."  
I nodded with without turning back to him. I walked on shaky legs towards the car and sat in the back. I didn't trust myself to drive, at least not yet. I remembered I had put my girlfriend on hold. I hit the button to resume the call.  
"Tanya?" I asked my voice shaky from the information I had just learned.  
"Adam what's wrong?" She asked concern filling her voice.  
"Please come get me. And bring someone else along." I pleaded trying to control my voice as best as I could.  
"Adam what's wrong? Should I let Jason know?"  
"Don't bother. Just bring Kat, and please hurry. I love you." I stated ending the call without waiting for a reply. 


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly dialed the number I had long since memorized. "Hello?" a female with a austraillian accent asked, answering the call.  
"Kat. I need help." I dived in without so much as a preamble.  
"What's up Tanya?" She replied quick to aid in her friend.  
"I'm not sure. Adam asked me to pick him up, and he sounded awful. And he told me to bring you." I informed her quickly.  
"I'll be at your house in a minute." She stated quickly hanging up.  
Please Kat hurry up something isn't right. I just have a feeling.  
I heard the screeching of tires only a few minutes after I had ended the call. I knew I couldn't of been any one other then her. So I quickly went outside locking the door behind me and hoping into the passenger seat of her car.  
"Where to?" She asked focussing intently on the road.  
"The same route." I answered simply, worry creeping into my voice.  
"He'll be alright. Our kind always are." She stated.  
I nodded not quite believing it and continued staring out the glass window hoping to find any sign of Adam. 


	4. Chapter 4

"That seems like everything we need. You can stay or go. It's up to you" The Doctor said standing up quickly and leaving the room.  
I followed suit and once again returned to the waiting room, where Jill stood lividly. "Where have you been?" She asked angrily.  
"Could you ask some one else to take you home? I need to stay here." I whispered, surprised I was able to say anything at all to her.  
"Rocky," She sat down next to me immediately. "What's wrong?"  
"Just some formalities." I lied still not looking her in the eye.  
"It doesn't look like just some formalities. What's up? Or should I call Jason." She asked worriedly.  
"Jase, isn't going to come." I whispered. "So please just go I'll be fine."  
"Fine, I'll call Toad." She replied.  
"Thanks." I said walking over to the nurses counter.  
"Excuse?" I asked.  
"Yes?" The young nurse looked up brightly.  
"There were three people brought in a while ago. Could you let me know when I can see them?" I asked.  
"Sure, no problem." she replied sympathetically.  
"Thanks." I replied sitting back down next to Jill, trying to keep my face unreadable.  
"Toad's here, so I'm going to go now." she said cautiously.  
I nodded.  
"You sure your okay?" She asked again her voice a mixture of caution and sympathy.  
I nodded again, already to far away in my mind to be able to make sense of her words. The image of Jason when they had brought him in played itself over and over in my mind. He had been like and older brother to me some one I looked up to, it's not that I didn't respect my sisters it's just that growing up with all sisters had not been what it was cracked up to be. The girls had always gotten what they wanted, not that I hadn't, but I was always last because I was the guy. I was supposed to be the tough solider. So that was what I became, and that's what I remained. Always protecting my sisters and mother after my dad had passed away in a car accident. I remained the tough solider until the our first day as rangers:  
We had been fighting a monster created by Rita and Zedd, who's name I long since had forgotten. It was my first battle and the previous three rangers, Zack, Trini, and Jason, had given up there powers. No battle before had sustained as many casualties or deaths in a single battle before. The thought scarred me back when I was that 15 year old sophomore. I went to the same spot I had gone when my dad died, how he found me there is yet a mystery to me. "You okay?" He asked sneaking up on me.  
"I'm alright." I replied lying to him.  
He sat down next to me. "I've been a ranger since the beginning Rocky. I've heard all the lame excuses. So why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me what's really bothering you?"  
I felt a slight tinge of anger towards the other teen, but quickly smothered it out of respect. "Seriously it's nothing." I cursed mentally as my voice cracked slightly towards the end.  
He placed a protective brotherly arm around me. "The first time you step on that field you change. When you realize that any blood spilt is on your hands, based solely on the fact you couldn't stop them, you couldn't save them. That first time is the hardest. You won't ever not feel the guilt but you will atleast learn that some sacrifices have to be made for the greater good." he spoke sincerely.  
"But why did it have to be them?" I asked slight tears building up in my eyes.  
He smiled sadly. "I can't honestly answer that question for you, Rocky. But know this live for not only the ones you have lost, but also live for those you have saved and those who you are destined to save."  
I cracked a small smile. "I never figured you the poetic type."  
"I'm full of surprises, advice, and comfort. That is whenever they're needed." He smiled.  
"How did you not feel guilty?" I asked suddenly.  
He slowly stood up staring out at the lake. "I always did, perhaps more so then the others, but I never let it show."  
"Why not?" I asked confused they seemed to close-knit to keep secrets.  
"I'm going to tell you a little secret about Red the color of blood. Our blood. The blood, the pain, the hurt. We use the red to hid it. We wear it as a symbol of our strength, and a symbol of our mortality. " he said softly.  
"And what if it hurts too much?" I asked.  
"You've got me. Any time you feel like you can't take it let me know, I'll be your Rock. I promise." He turned smiling.  
"Rocky's Rock." I laughed.  
"I like the sound of it." he laughed. "Now come on bro, the others are probably worried."  
"Yeah, okay." I agreed taking his outstretched hand.  
After that, unknown to the others, I had began calling Jason on a daily basis.  
And now as I sat in the waiting room chair, staring at my feet I wondered; who would be the Rock now? 


	5. Chapter 5

"He'll be okay." Kat assured me for the billionth time.  
"He didn't sound it." I commented dryly, still searching for any sign of Adam.  
"We're made of tougher stuff then normal people, we're always okay." she tried again to readies me.  
"There!" I pointed to were I saw Adam's car parked on the side of the road.  
"See no problem he probably just ran out of Gas." She stated in her thick Australian accent.  
"Yeah ok, you were right." I muttered running getting out of the car and walking towards Adam's, as Kat quickly followed suit taking her keys out of the car. I was surprised to see Adam sitting in the back seat of the car looking as pale as a sheet.  
"Adam, are you alright?" I asked concerned at his lack if response.  
Kat gave me a questioning look.  
"Adam, what's wrong?" Kat asked him getting no response from him again. We both shared worried looks.  
"We have to go to Angel Grove General Hospital." He whispered.  
"Why?" I asked leaning in the window a bit.  
"They need us." he answered simply still looking at the items clutched tightly in his hand.  
I looked at Kat for some sort of clue as to what we should do.  
"Something's definitely wrong. Maybe we should just go, maybe it'll make him feel better." She offered.  
I nodded. "Adam can I have the keys?"  
He handed me the keys to the car.  
I looked at Adam carefully in the rear view mirror as I waited for Kat to lead the way. 


	6. Chapter 6

I felt my eyes open in silts, but quickly close again because of the burning overhead lights. I found voices drifting into the dark abyss of my mind. I tried focusing on them, using them to pull my self back in to the light.  
"What about the other one in the car with her?" A voice, maybe female asked.  
"It's a miracle that she was able to make it with only, in this case, minuscule injuries. But the other's chances of making it through the night seem quite unlikely." A male voice came through.  
Car? Other? Coma?  
The pain came suddenly crashing back down in me like a tidal wave of agony, and it wasn't long before my mind had crawled back into the abyss to escape the pain. 


	7. Chapter 7

My insides were cold and numb. I prayed with all I was worth and then some that some how this wasn't real, but a night mare, and I would wake up to pancakes made by my roommate and surrogate older brother, Jason. But none of that happened. Instead I felt the despair in side of me grip tighter, flooring me as I saw a distraught Rocky sitting in the waiting room, head held in obvious distress.  
"Rocky?" I croacked. I needed validation, validation that this was actually Rocky, that this wan't some big misunderstanding. And for the first time in my life I found myself praying that was anyone other then Rocky, I would have preferred Rita or Zedd. Both would have been fine too. I felt my stomach drop as he looked up at me with puffy red eyes, and in that brief moment when our eyes met, I knew. I knew that what was my night mare was now turning into a twisted reality.  
"Rocky what are you doing here?" Kat asked concern evident in her voice.  
"You guys might want to sit down." He answered. Both girls obliged by sitting down. "Adam?" He questioned. I nodded, hoping he'd take it as a sign that I already knew.  
"We're sitting, now what?" Tanya asked.  
"There was a crash, and-" He began slowly.  
"Jason and Kim were in it." I finished looking everywhere but at them.  
"A-are they okay?" Kat asked shocked at the revelation.  
"The Doctors said Kim's still unconscious other then a concussion a few cuts she's okay. B-but they said Jason might not make it through the night something about how he might of thrown her out of the car to save her." Tears began building in his eyes.  
"We have to tell the others." I spoke trying to keep my voice even as the other three nodded.  
"I'll call Trini and Billy" Rocky offered.  
"I'll get Zack." I agreed.  
"I'll call Aisha." Tanya offered.  
"And I'll let Tommy know." Kat offered.  
I nodded as we split up to make the calls. I dialed the number and hoped that he wouldn't actually pick up.  
"Hello?" A bright an energetic voice asked from the other side.  
"Zack?" I asked trying to keep my voice neutral.  
"Adam? Bro it's been way to long! How ya been? How are things with Tanya?" He asked, his voice causing me to flinch. I couldn't do it, he was too damn happy. But he'd wanna know. I have to do this.  
"Adam?"  
"Zack. Jason and Kimberly have been in an accident." I replied in what  
I hoped was a calm voice.  
"What happened?" He asked panic creeping into his voice.  
"It was a car crash."  
"But-"  
"Please, Zack, I don't have it in me to answer. It's bad. Any of them could go, just please if you can be here, please be here." I pleaded.  
"I'll be there." He said hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Trini, please, you need to be strong. If you can get here do it. They might not make it through the night." I finished.  
"I've got a flight booked; it should take off in an half an hour." She stated struggling with tears.  
"I'll see you then. Be strong."  
"You do the same Rocky."  
"I don't think it's possible, but I will try. I'll see you soon Trini." I replied hanging up on her.  
"How are they?" I asked as Adam joined me at the table in the cafeteria of the Hospital.  
"They say she's going to be alright." He began, as I uttered a quick thanks to god. "But Jason slipped into a coma, and he needs to come out it soon, or else..." He trailed off, unable to utter the words.  
I squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "He's gonna be ok. You know Jason; if he was born to die he would have died back during our service." I stated confidently.  
He nodded slightly, "Did you call him yet?" He asked indicating the phone in my hand. I shook my head looking down at the phone letting my hand drop from his shoulder. "You want me to?" He asked gently. "No, we both wore the same color both of us. If someone tells him, it should be me." I replied as he stood up.  
"I'll go see if there are any changes."  
"Hey, how'd he take it?" I asked as he began to leave.  
"A lot better than I thought he would." He stated leaving me to make the dreaded call.  
Ring... Ring... Ring...  
"Good afternoon, you have reached the cellular device of Dr. William Cranston. How can I help you?" He spoke cordially.  
"You wanna check caller I.D and try that again?" I asked dryly, still unable to find any humor in anything.  
"Rocky, it's been too long! How are you?" He exclaimed.  
"I'm alright but,"  
"But, what?" He asked forcefully.  
"There was an accident." I began.  
"And?" He asked forcefully.  
"And-"  
"Spit it out Rocky! What happened?" He demanded his frustration evident even through the phone.  
"Kim and Jason were involved," I replied weakly.  
"Where are they?" He asked his strained.  
"Billy calm down-" I began  
"Where are they?" He asked more forcefully this time.  
"Angel Grove general hospital. Just calm down Billy-" I tried placating him.  
"I'll be there in 10." He replied stiffly before hanging up. I returned the phone to my pocket, bowing my head in prayer, something I hadn't done in a long time.  
"Hey god, I know it's been a while since I asked you for something or prayed to you, but I've been busy. But now I need a favor, a big one. You probably know by now but my friend Jason is seriously hurt. The doctors say he won't make it through the night, But you knew that too. I guess I'm not good at this but, please god, please, let him make it through the night. Jason may the power and god protect you. Amen."


End file.
